


Artistic Love

by Elf_Loving_Dragon



Series: Loki Fictions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Glitter, Implied Sexual Content, Painting, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Loving_Dragon/pseuds/Elf_Loving_Dragon
Summary: The canvas seems to small to fit all the paints. Good thing Loki's around.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Fictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733923
Kudos: 16





	Artistic Love

The day was passing rather slowly in your backyard. Sitting in front of the canvas with a artist's block wasn't proving to much helpful either. You groaned loudly, and slapped the brush on the canvas. "Loki!!" You cried out, feeling annoyed. Your husband popped up from behind the canvas, and raised a perfectly black eyebrow at you.

You whined and pouted, and getting the hint, he gave you a quick hug of reassurance. You finally smiled and went into a rant of how annoying an artist's block is. Loki himself wasn't fond of paints and stuff. So he looked a bit troubled at being unable to come up with an idea. You grinned further at that, and stroked his head once, gave him a quick kiss, and smiled, "Don't worry love." 

He nodded, but still gave an idea, "Maybe make random splotches of paint?" You shrugged, "Maybe." To test out his idea, you smacked a lot of green paint on the canvas, studying it. The action seemingly was very satisfying, so you went on smacking colours on. Loki hummed, and got up to fetch some coffee, which you greatly enjoyed.

But much to your dismay, the canvas filled up rather quickly. You soon ran out of free spaces, and there were still a lot of paint left to try out. You thought about overlapping the colours, but that would ruin the beautiful mess you had created. Loki could give quite good ideas. 

Soon an mischievous idea popped into your head. No wonder you were the wife of the god of mischief. You stretched a little, ready to make war. Soon your target came into sight carrying two cups of coffee. Before he could realise, his face was dripping with a rich golden paint. He looked at you in shock, wondering what you were up to. 

You rolled over laughing. Shooting at him with paint was certainly a great idea. He sighed, and carefully kept the half spilled coffee cups at a table. He had accepted your challenge. Things were about to get messy. "Wait!!"You called out. "Why should I?" He asked, picking up a blue paint, and squirting it all over your hair. "Let me fetch the water guns!" You half yelled with excitement, and touched your hair to check the mess.

You quickly fetched the water guns, buckets of water, and extra paints, glitters, and anything artistic you had. He was waiting for you, impatience growing slowly. He grinned, and both of you got to filling up your weapons. He was first to attack, and sprayed you with a purple colour. You defended with a red colour.

Soon both of you were dripping with multiple colours. You used your shirt to try and rub clean a bit of your face. When you looked up, Loki was taking off his shirt. His lean body was now on display, and heat rushed to your face. "Damn the norns. That's a lot of unpainted surface." You said. He chuckled, and tackled you down, getting paint on himself.

You grabbed a packet of glitter and ripped it open, dramatically showering silver glitter on both of you. He pressed his face against your neck, purring deeply. You imagined him turning into a rainbow cat any moment. You laughed at the thought. He looked up at you with a serious face.

You were in a convenient position, pinned down by his limbs, and his paint-covered handsome face looming mere inches above your face. You blushed at the many hot thoughts that crossed your mind. He seemingly understood, and got off you, so that you weren't uncomfortable.

You whined at the increased distance. Standing up, you gave him a quick kiss, trying not to eat any paint. "Waste of paint..." You murmered. "Is having a paint fight with your husband a waste?" Loki commented, feigning a hurt look. "N-no!! Not a waste! Just... loss?" You corrected quickly.

He shook his head, "Nothing is loss when you have me." and winked. You hummed. "What about this" you said, pointing at the paint on yourselves, "we have to get it off." At that Loki shrugged, and then smirked. 

Now, he was a god, that too of mischief, and he was perfectly capable of cleaning the two of you with magic. But of course, he wouldn't do that. He wanted something rather special... Some intimacy.

"Oh you horny little cat." You said, shaking your head. Then you too returned his smirk. "Catch me!" You whispered, and ran off into the house, towards your bathroom.

Bathtime would be long and special tonight...


End file.
